


Rain On Our Windows

by casstayinmyass



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Burton
Genre: And Some Pussy, Awkward Flirting, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Car Sex, Cute Date, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Rain Sex, Riding, Smut, alfred ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Bruce has the perfect evening planned to impress his girl. The plans derail, which makes it even more perfect.





	Rain On Our Windows

“We’ll only be gone for the night.”

Bruce is standing on the staircase, rationalizing why he has to borrow the stretch for the evening. Alfred is… reluctant.

“Sir, would it not be best to take the jet?”

“No no,” Bruce takes Alfred aside, watching you gather the jackets at the door to the manor, “See, I’ve got the whole night planned out. Nice drive through the city, head up to the hills, and have a picnic spread with her, cheese, wine, the whole deal, watch the stars, kiss a little, y'know…”

“You would be able to reach the hills faster with the jet. Then you could avoid the "nitty gritty” as you like to put it–"

"Look Alfred. I want to show (y/n) I’m not all flashy gadgets and private jets,” Bruce whispers, and straightens his tie. “I want to show her a different side of me tonight, alright?” Alfred finally concedes, with the hint of a smile.

“Very good, Master Wayne.”

Bruce comes down the stairs. Near the door, your hair falls in your face as you adjust your shoe straps and stand up. You smirk, and turn.

“So. How do I look from behind, Bruce?”

He clears his throat, looking down. “Real good. Really… really nice. And I mean that in the non-creepiest of ways.”

You smile. “Thanks.”

Bruce runs a hand over his face, hoping he’ll get smoother with his words as the night goes on. He has immeasurable confidence 95% of the time (he should, he’s Gotham’s wealthiest man) but with knockouts like you, he always seems to say the wrong thing. Thankfully, you’ve been on over 10 dates with him, and haven’t run yet. That was more than he could say for any of the others.

He holds the door open for you, and you slide your hands down your legs excitedly as Bruce takes the wheel on the other side.

“I’ve never ridden in one of these before,” you admit, biting your lip.

“What? You serious?” Bruce grins, turning the heat on your seat up. “You like it?”

“Thanks, my ass is nice and warm.”

Bruce blushes, and the two of you stifle laughter as you pull out of the Wayne Manor grounds, feeling as though you’re two teenagers stealing the car after curfew.

You drive through the woods and into Gotham City. As you do, the skies open up. 

“Aw man,” Bruce mutters, “It’s raining.”

You shrug. “I like the rain.” 

“Yeah well, on top of this rain, traffic’s backed up all the way. We’re not gonna reach the hills til,” he checks his watch, “God, two at this rate.” 

You put a hand on his wrist. “Take a detour.”

Bruce shifts to look at you. “The spot’s this way.”

“I know a better one,” you grin, and point to a free road to the right. He trusts you, so he pulls out of the traffic, and onto the back road. You two drive through alleyways and sketchy areas until you tell him to stop. 

“Where are we?” he mutters, looking around. You giggle, and shrug. It’s quiet– the two of you can see your breath mingling in between you from the slight evening chill, and the raindrops against the roof of the car louder by the minute.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce mutters, putting a hand on your knee, “I didn’t mean for tonight to turn out like this.”

“You didn’t mean for it to rain?” you raise your eyebrows. Bruce smirks a little. 

“The rain… the traffic. Y’know, it all kinda ruined what I had planned.”

“Hey. The plan’s not ruined.” You move his hand higher up from your knee to your inner thigh. “It’s improved.” 

Bruce frowns, but gets the hint when you lean forward across the console and press your lips to his. He exhales through his nose in surprise, but reaches up to cup your cheeks, drawing you in deeper. You crawl over to straddle him in the driver’s seat, never taking your lips off of him. Bruce moans softly as you shift your weight down against his lap.

“I really hope you’re planning to do something with that,” he murmurs, eyes flicking down to his crotch, and you just smile. You reach down and pull your top off, and Bruce’s eyes widen a bit, watching as your fingers trail your smooth skin. Those fingers move down to unbutton his shirt as well, and once you’ve got it open, you start to kiss up his neck. 

Bruce groans again, and his hands fly to the seat controls, feeling for the button to move the seat down. His eyes open.

“Shdsjt,” he mutters through the kiss, lips muffling the curse, “This is Alfred’s seat, it doesn’t go down…” 

“Right.”

In a mess of limbs and sexually charged breath, the two of you clamber over to the backseat of the car, kissing and kissing. Bruce topples over the side for a second, but you drag him back up through fits of laughter. Bruce pushes a button finally, and the back seat lowers. He slides on top of you, and lifts up your skirt, tracing your panties gently. 

“Hmm,” he whispers, “You know something, (y/n)?”

“What?”

“You look so beautiful.”

You stroke his face. “You know something?”

“Hm.”

“I want you, Bruce.”

He dips down to kiss you again, moving one hand down to massage your breasts. He checks back up every now and then to see if anyone’s watching down the alley where you’re parked, but you always pull him down by his tie, which is now strung over his shoulder.

You reach down, and unbuckle his pants, sliding them down with his boxers. He moans again as you take him in your hand, and use a little pre-cum to slick him up. Bruce tilts his hips into your hand, and you guide him down, where your legs are wide open. 

“Fuck me,” you practically whine, and Bruce pushes in deep, unable to deny his desire any longer. You two hadn’t slept together yet, as you had both been waiting for the perfect time– both of you, more or less and with different ideas in mind, knew tonight would be it. 

 Your mouth falls open, and you smile as he starts up a rhythm, thrusting in, pulling out, kissing your neck, thrusting back in harder. “Harder, harder–” you gasp, “Yeah, yeah, don’t… stop…”

“Stop?”

“No I said  _don’t_ …” 

“Kay… mff.”

“Mmmm Bruce…” 

“You’re perfect,” he whispers, cradling your head as he fucks you, “You’re so perfect.” His tongue darts out to lick his lips in that arousing little tick he has, one that gets you wanting him whenever you see it. 

“Bruce,” you repeat, “Ahhh…”

He reaches down, rubbing slow circles around your clit. You gasp into his shoulder, working yourself down on him as your orgasm starts to build. You can tell he’s pretty close too, but he’s holding out for you with every wince and grimace.

“Pl…please… l-let me… ride you…” you moan, and he holds you by the hips, getting on his back and looking up at you as you slide down and hit home again. 

“Baby,” he gasps, and you bite your bottom lip hard, keeping one hand on his chest as your breasts bounce. He can feel your wetness slick him as you get closer, closer… 

“I’m gonna come, Bruce, ohgod, please make me come!” 

“Come on my cock, hun. That’s right. That’s right. Just like that, good girl, ‘assa good girl…” 

You cry out softly as you finally release, and Bruce’s head slams back as his hands squeeze tight, tighter than you’d imagine him being able to squeeze, and he comes as well. 

Left panting together, you kiss him once more before climbing off, fitting yourself beside him. He looks down at you, and wraps his arm around your body, snuggling you close to him. 

His hand strokes your shoulder, as you lay on top of him. This is the most vulnerable he’s felt with you– might as well tell you now before the moment slips away. “(y/n). I’m… Batman.”

Your hand finds his, and you thread your fingers together. “I know. I found the cave." 

He thinks he hasn’t heard you right. You nod, and he blinks. 

“Did Alfred… drop hints?”

“No. I just looked around. Probably should’ve minded my own business, but–”

“No no, I’m glad you did. My business is your business. How… long have you known?”

“Since the second date.”

 He shakes his head in marvel. "But why did you stay?” He looks so utterly confused– as if he’s never even run the possibility of any girl hearing about his double life and sticking around for it. Your heart breaks a little, and you squeeze his hand. The heavy rain pelts the car from all around you, the two of you in a dry little safe haven together in the middle of it all.  

“Because I love you."

"Yeah? Well... I love you too."

"Bruce Wayne. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Upon returning home in the wee hours of the morning, Alfred comes up the stairs to see to the car. Bruce shoots him a small smile as he leads your rain soaked self up the stairs to bed, and Alfred smiles back. Alfred likes you; the manor  _and_ Bruce got a little bit brighter with you around. 


End file.
